1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing biaxially oriented films of butene-1 homopolymer and copolymers having high strength and improved optical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the prior art are processes to prepare films from butene-1 homopolymer and copolymers, and to biaxially orient such films to increase their strength and other physical characteristics. A known technique involves extruding a tubular sheet of film of such polymers through an annular die of suitable dimensions, inflating the extruded tube with air to stretch and orient it in the transverse direction, and then collapsing the inflated tube while simultaneously drawing it away from the extrusion die at a rate faster than that at which it is being extruded, thereby stretching and orienting it in the machine direction. Another technique involves the extrusion of the film in the form of a flat sheet through a die having a slit-like opening, and attaching the edges of the film to a tenter frame which stretches and orients it transversely while drawing the film away from the extruder at a rate faster than the rate of extrusion to stretch and orient it in the machine direction.
When the film is homopolymer of butene-1 or a copolymer of butene-1 with, for example, ethylene, it has been found that heretofore disclosed film-forming techniques do not produce a film of sufficient clarity to meet oftentimes stringent requirements in areas such as meat tray overwraps and other food wrapping applications. The root of the problem lies in the fact that poly(butene-1) has two crystalline states: Form I, a stable rhombohedral structure; and Form II, a transitory tetragonal structure. On crystallizing from the melt during gradual cooling to room temperature, the amorphous extrudate assumes the Form II structure, and upon prolonged standing practically all of the Form II crystals are transformed to Form I. Attempts to introduce orientation into poly(butene-1) resin by stretching films which already have a stable Form I crystal morphology along with a relataively high crystalline content have yielded films possessing oftentimes less than desired tensile or optical properties, or both. Other efforts to process poly(butene-1) films containing large crystal aggregates of the Form II structure into oriented films were unsuccessful because high stretch elongations could not be attained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,862 describes a process for biaxial orientation of poly(butene-1) films wherein the amorphous extrudate is quickly quenched to below room temperature to solidify it while inhibiting the formation of Form II crystals. The amorphous film is then heated to 25.degree.-110.degree. C. and stretched while the film is substantially free of Form I crystal structure. The resultant oriented film has improved clarity over films of the prior art. However, the amount of haze remaining in such improved oriented film continues to be above the level desirable for consumer-oriented applications.